finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Justaconcept
Okay, why is it every time I try to upload a new/better picture to a page, it won't show up??? 'and do any of you approve of my edit to the homepage, or not? Pics Saw the note you put above. I think I had the same problem uploading images the other day. Does a note come up saying the image was blacklisted by the spam filter? Not sure why its happening, I just kept changing the file names until they worked. -- Lord Crayak 03:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) No sir, it does not give any sort of message to me, just doesn't show up... I'll try later. Thanks :) Reply: Spring Break Whoa, really? Weird... I just got the comics in the mail today. -- Lord Crayak 23:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thought the ending was weird, interesting, but weird; Carly being the reincarnated moon (and weaving) goddess could kinda tie in to the book series though, since ''Dead Reckoning and Death of the Senses both featured "moon crazies" I guess you could call them. Skeleton death was the best, I found, while the forklift and helicopter dicing were pretty cool too, and the death quotes all over the comic was kind of a neat feature. And yeah, the characters were pretty generic and interchangeable, I had trouble telling them apart most of the time (Kyle and Bryan looked pretty much identical) and the dialogue felt a bit off in parts, but all in all, a decent read, I found. And if the writer was going for the highest bodycount in the entire franchise, they really outdid themselves. Six-hundred and something dead in the hotel? Yeesh. Anyway, on a related note, I have that Final Destination: Sacrifice comic coming in the mail too. -- Lord Crayak 01:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah well, short or not, it at least sounds interesting. :D -- Lord Crayak 11:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Rocky Mountain High Can't remember it playing, but its been a long time since I last saw the movie, and I was never that great with recognizing songs anyway... -- Lord Crayak 02:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) The Wiki Picture Hey, thanks. When I first saw Wikia.com, I was wondering how to change a logo. And then on the Help Wikia there was an option called "How To Change A Logo". I've saved my image and named it Wiki and saved it in .png format. I uploaded it, but when I checked back logo reverted to Wikia Entertainment. And then I refreshed the page, but it was still there. Then I remebered there was an info during upload "it may take up to 2min to show your picture". Now there's my pic standing there finally. Looks like problem is gone. '''EDIT: Picture is missing again! Aleksanet 08:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Aleksanet EDIT: Now the bitch has appeared again!!! LOL Reply: Admin Oh yeah, you, me, and Lord Crayak would be great at this admin thing. Problem is, I have no idea how to become one. I also don't know who the admin is. Sorry. Ggjk 02:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hope you don't mind me barging in on the conversation - you can make a request to adopt a Wiki here. -- Lord Crayak 05:10, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Naww. I don't mind one bit. :) And I didn't mean to leave you out, Lord Crayak, it's just that I'm more familiar with Ggjk and I didn't want to weird you out or anything... Apparently, the only way to become an admin is to request it from a bureaucrat or the Staff. The only problem with adopting a wiki is the rules say it has to not have any sustained editing by other users, which obviously it does....So I wasn't sure if I'd be eligible. So I looked around in the help section and in the forums (for quite a while, I might add. They really need to work on it.) The best solution I could find was to just contact the wikia staff here http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Contact&action=submit But I mean, if the request to adopt it works, then let me know. Justaconcept 16:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered Contributors Okay, where's my shotgun? >__< Ggjk 14:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hahahah. Just hold a little longer.... Last night, I sent in a request for all three of us for admin status over this wiki. :) It might take a little while to get a response, but most requests are granted. :P Justaconcept 18:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I love my new banhammer IT'S SO BIG. :D To sum it down we're admins now, however, we cannot block Unregistered Contributors left and right, only after we give a warning as to why they are going to be banned, and in some cases, we still may want to reconsider. So don't ban people right off the bat. Ggjk 00:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Believe it or not, but I actually linked the actors/actresses names to the provided website, but some asshole bothered to destroy all the links and create separete, inadequate pages regarding each actor/actress and frankly I don't feel like providing all the links again. I have seriously considered deleting all those pages and adding the links of each actor/actress again, but laziness is a bad habit of mine. And don't worry about the Sunbed page; I deleted it already. Ggjk 02:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Ah, I see. I would have done the same thing if I were you. Figures...people are so stupid. :| And if I weren't in the middle of final exams this week, (and I have a second week of finals the week after next.) I would be fixing this wiki SO hard. Especially with our new admins being here. :D Justaconcept 10:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : DAMMIT, tab isn't working. >:C Remember: If you see an article that you feel isn't really worth mentioning in the FD series (such as the Christensen and Fischer parents) don't hesitate to delete them. Of course, now you don't have to, since I already did it. I saw the message you left on the Mr. Fischer talk page and frankly, I agree with you. Ggjk 04:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : haha. Alright, I'll keep that in mind. I just don't want to upset anyone by abusing my admin powers without coming to a consensus. ;D However, now that you mention it, decisions made by UNREGISTERED CONTRIBUTORS shouldn't have that leniency. I won't hold back next time if that's the case. haha. Justaconcept 06:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC)